To Serve A King
by Dice135
Summary: Merlin is seen by Arthur having sex with his unknown husband and brother. Arthur and four knights show Merlin that they will only ever serve them. Rape/Noncon Merlin/Arthur Merlin/Gwaine Merlin/Percival Merlin/Leon Merlin/Lancelot M FOR A REASON


King Arthur of Camelot was pissed. He saw his man-servant being fucked by two men on in his ass and one in his mouth last night. This morning he sent for merlin to come to his room. While the royal was fuming and pacing Merlin walked into the room

"Arthur is everything ok?" he asked as he walked over to his prince.

"Well merlin. I saw you yesterday." Merlin paled.

"W...w...what did you see exactly?"

"I saw you."He walked closer to merlin as merlin walked backwords and fell onto the bed. "With two other men. You realize who you are Merlin right?"

"Yes i am you servant. I will serve you till i die." merlin looked scared.

"Well tonight you will not only serve me but you will also serve four of my knights." Merlin looked surprised.

"Please sire dont make me do what i think you will make me do. Please I beg of you." Merlin had tears in his eyes. Arthur put his had on Merlins chin and made the servant look at him.

"But why Merlin? you had no problem with two men last night. is it the fact that it will be five of us?" Merlin shook his head.

"No its not that but i am married sire. My husband... i have only ever slept with my husband and his brother. Please don't make me break my vows." Merlin is sobbing now.

"But Merlin you will serve all five of us whether you want to or not." Merlin looked down in shame and acceptance. He closed his eyes and prepared himself both mentally and physically with magic. He streached himself and made it so nothing would cause him pain. There was a knock at the door and sir Leon Percival Gwaine and Lancelot walked in. They saw Merlin on the bed and all got very horny at his crying face. "Now Merlin you will get no rest tonight. I will go first then Gwaine then Percy and then Leon and lastly Lancelot. After we've all had a turn with you, two of us will take your ass at a time. You will be tied to this bed for as long as I chose and when one or more of is in here you will be fucked until we are done with you. Ha, you may never leave this room again." Then he passed a vile of blue fluid around. "This my knights will give us stamina and energy all night." Everyone took a sip from the vile and were harder than they ever were. They all stripped and force stripped merlin. Arthur pushed him onto the bed face down and ass up and wthout prep shoved into him. Merlin layed there and took it. He took the brutal pace that was set and he could feel his insides tearing apart. It was at least an hour of brutal fucking before Arthur released into him. He got off and with out any wait Gwaine pushed in. He was so much thicker than Arthur and he ripped him even more. Merlin could feel his magic wearing off and he could feel the pain.. He screamed.

"Good job Gwaine. Fuck him harder keep him screaming." And so Gwaine set an even more brutal pace.

"Squeeze Merlin. Make your tighter hole even tighter for me." Gwaine slapped his ass until Merlin listened and squeezed as hard as he could. He used a spell to keep himself unbelieveablly tight but it hurt more and he found he had no energy to make his pain go away. He was fucked harder and harder. He had his eyes closed so he didnt see when Arthur moved in front of him on the bed. His hair was grabbed and a penis was forced into his mouth and his mouth was fucked as violently as his ass was. As his ass was being pounded into violently he screamed around the cock in his mouth resulting in his hair being gripped tighter and his mouth was thrusted into faster. He knew he would be brused for days. Finally Gwaine and Arthur moaned and thrusted one last time getting as far into the poor boys body as they could and realeased their cum into him. They pulled out and Merlin could feel the blood and cum leaking out his hole and he could still feel the cum inside his throat it caused him to gag. He braced himself for the next knight but it didnt come. Then arthur pulled him by his hair off the bed and dragged him to the full length mirror.

"Now you will not close your eyes and you will hold onto the mirror and watch yourself being fucked by Percy. make sure you make your hole as tight as possible. He may be thicker than Gwaine and I but he loves a tight ass just as much a we do." He was told to bend over and look at himself in the mirror. He saw the tear marks all down his face and he saw the bruising around his mouth. He cried even more as he watched Percy move behind him and thrust into him. he screamed and cried and pleaded with them to stop.

"Please stop. oh god im so sorry Will. Please forgive me." He cried as he was pouned into. "No more. Please im begging stop ahhhhhhh" He watched the vicious smirk of all the knights as he was pounded into. He watched himself being raped for the next half an hour by Percy. He cried even more. These men were supposed to be his friends. He never imagined they would rape him. Percy was about to release when he pulled and pulled merlins face to his cock. percy came all over Merlins face. Merlin wiped off his eyes and saw Leon laying on the bed. Gwaine picked him up and shoved him down on Leons cock. However he was not facing Leon he was facing the others.

"Mer move up and down on his cock. Dont worry I will help you. Look over my shoulder and into arthures eyes dont look away. Then he was being moved up and down harshly onto the cock. Gwaine gripped tighter onto his hips and with all his strenth shoved Merlin down just as Leon thrusted up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH NO PLEASE STOP I CAN TAKE ANYMORE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP!" Merlin screamed because Leon went deeper than the others. When Leon was done Gwain lifed me off and blood dripped out of the hole. Leons cock was covered with blood. Lance had him lay flat on his back. Merlin could see the others gently rubbing their cocks.

"Merlin you will look me in the eyes while I do this." So Merlin had no choice he let Lance do as he pleased. He lifted one leg and pushed his cock in. His hole was sore from all the abuse it had been put through and it hurt. His magic still held and he was as tight as a virgin. He looked into Lances eyes and saw the pleasure he got from raping Merlins abused body. Slowly the other guys came closer and were all kneeling on the bed stroaking their cocks at a fast pace. Merlin looked into all their eyes and saw the imense pleasure and he could tell they were all close. Lance pulled out and they all came on his body, the bed had a growing red spot that was under his ass. They rolled him over pulled his ass up and looked at his hole. He hissed as they all touched the torn skin. They washed his body inside and out changed the sheets and Laied him back down. They tied his hands and feet to the bed posts. Arthur pulled something out of his closet. It was a box. He opened it and stood there contemplating what he should use. He walked over to the bed and pulled out a collar.

"Well Merlin we all loved fucking you so mush I decided that you will never leave this bed again except to use the bathroom and bathe. You will be fucked for the rest of your life. And it wont just be the five of us. It will be anyone I say and you will always be tight." He put on the collar and he felt his magic being restrained.

"Arthur what are you doing? What is this collar?" He freaked out because he could not reach his magic.

"Well I knew you had magic and I had a collar made a while back to restrain the magic of a sorcerer. The only magic you can do is what I tell you. If I tell you to make your self tighter it better be like fucking you for the first time. If I tell you to make is so painful for you that all you can do is scream I want to hear each painful scream come from you. And lastly you will never heal yourself. I will always see the bruises and the ripped skin around your hole."

The other knights had longing faces of being able to fuck this small body as much as they want. They snapped out of their day-dream when Arthur picked up the box again. He pulled out something very thick and long.

"When you are not getting fuck by someone this will be in your hole. I have two anytime you are bad or just because I feel like it two may be shoved in. So now as the first command as your master, you will make you hole as tight as a virgins and increase the pain you will receive when we fuck you. " He had no choice. The magic didn't listen to him. He watched Arthur pull out another one of his things from the box. They were shaped liked penises and one was glass and the other was solid gold. He looked at Merlin's tied form for a minuet before shoving the glass one up his hole to the hilt and there was only a few seconds before the gold one was shoved up there too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Merlin screamed in unimaginable pain. Both of the things were an inch and a half thick. He cried and screamed for a few minuets until the pain dulled.

"Now the knights and I have work to do. you will get a visit from all of us later on tonight. Be a good slave and don't move." he saw one of his dildos start to slide out and he shoved it back into his ass. Merlin screamed again and used magic to keep them inside him. He watched them walk out of the room and cried once the door closed.

"Will I'm sorry I love you forgive me." and he passed out from all the pain he suffered that day. Merlin knew that no matter what Arthur or the knights did he would always serve and protect them till the day he died. He started planning because he knows that only a wizard more powerful than another can restrain him, and he was the most powerful wizard ever. He would get out soon and erase their memories and get back to his husband and protecting Camelot. It was his destiny.


End file.
